Movie Night
by saosire
Summary: SEIGOU SMUT. Gou invites Seijuro over for a movie night, planning to lose her virginity to him.


Gou stood in front of her full-length mirror, swaying from side to side. She wore a lacy pink bra with matching panties, complete with bows. It was the sexiest lingerie she owned. _Am I really doing this?_ She asked herself.

Gou had been dating Seijuro for over 3 months now. She felt ready to take the next step with him, and she was confident that he was the one she wanted to lose her virginity to.

Her parents were off on vacation for a week in Hawaii. They had been playing this trip since last year, waiting till Gou was on break from school. She was home alone for an entire week! Rin wasn't a problem, since he went to boarding school. The house was all hers.

Gou felt slightly nervous, but excited. She had been planning this night awhile. She really felt like she may be in love with Seijuro.

She had planned a movie night. Downstairs, she put a mattress with lots of pillows in front of the TV. She had lit candles surrounding the TV room, and lowered the lights, giving it a romantic setting. The scent of roses hung in the air. Gou jumped in excitement; the setting was perfect. Now all she needed was Seijuro.

He was supposed to come over in ten minutes. She hurried upstairs and put on an oversized T-shirt and tiny shorts. _Boys like it when you wear oversized t-shirts, right?_ She wondered frantically.

DING DING. Her doorbell rang. Seijuro was here! With a squeak of excitement she rang downstairs and opened the door. There, on the doorstep, was her prince with flaming red hair.

"Gou!" he exclaimed.

"Seijuro!" she responded.

She jumped into his arms and gave him a light kiss, noses bumping slightly. Seijuro smiled that smile the made her feel like melting. "Let's watch a movie!" Gou gushed happily, leading Seijuro to the TV room.

"Wow- you've really made this room look nice!" Seijuro commented as they entered. Gou blushed, stomach fluttering. "Y-yes, I wanted tonight to be really special." She noticed Seijuro tensed slightly as he realized her hidden meaning. "R-really? That's great!" he replied, blushing. Gou just smiled and picked an easy chick flick for them to watch.

Gou crawled on her mattress and patted the spot next to her. "Sit next to me, Seijuro!" _Crap, am I doing this right?_ She thought nervously. Seijuro took off his jacket and crawled next to Gou. Gou snuggled under his arm and he held her close.

The movie began, but all Gou could think about was Seijuro. His sun-kissed skin was so warm, and his muscles were firm. _Seijuro is so amazing_ she thought as she snuggled closer to him.

As the movie began to draw to a close, Gou only got more nervous. _What if he just gets up and leaves after the movie?! Then all this hard work will be for nothing!_ Gou just kept getting more and more tense.

_I need to make a move now_ she thought frantically. Slowly, she moved her head farther up Seijuro's torso so she was right underneath his head. She gently moved her arm across his firm stomach, so she was hugging him somewhat. _What am I doing_ was all she could think.

Suddenly, she felt a hand underneath her chin, pulling her face upwards. Then Seijuro was kissing her, his lips moving rhythmically against hers. Gou nearly jolted in surprise, but then moved deeper into his kiss, closing her eyes. She felt her heart racing faster, and her cheeks coloring. He gently moved her so she was lying down, her back arching on the mattress, her head sinking into the ocean of pillows. Their lips met again passionately. His tongue began tracing the outline of her mouth. Gou gasped. They have never kissed this way before. She knew he was a good kisser, but not _this _good. She shyly moved her tongue with his, and even tried pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. He groaned with pleasure, kissing her more intensely.

He moved to her jawline, creating a trial of kisses along her neck. Gou flushed with pleasure. Her redheaded prince moved down to her shirt, tugging anxiously at the fabric while kissing her fervently. Gou eagerly helped him take it off, meeting his eyes. All she could see in his golden eyes was pure warmth. Gou breathed a nervous huff and yanked his shirt off. She ran her fingers over his god-like muscles, kissing his stomach. She shivered as his hands brushed along her back, undoing her bra with surprisingly steady hands. She impatiently tore off almost all of his clothes, shocking herself. They were both now embracing each other in only underwear, their clothes strewn across the room.

Her fingers clenched against his back as his tongue moved up and down her stomach. _I don't think Seijuro is a virgin,_ she thought randomly- letting out a small gasp as he moved on to her breasts, gently fondling them, licking and gently biting her nipples. It felt like heaven. _How does this feel this good_ she thought madly.

Seijuro's hands moved slowly down her torso, and he began slowly removing her last article of clothing.

"S-Seijuro" she gasped. He moved back to her neck, kissing it gently.

"Yes?" He murmured between kisses.

"I-I'm a virgin." She managed to gasp out.

Seijuro straightened up and met her eyes. His lion-like eyes lustfully regarded her. "I'll be gentle for your first time." He whispered as he met her lips lovingly.

Gou's lips curled into a small smile. She reached behind her and produced a condom. Seijuro began kissing her more frantically now, their tongues practically fighting for dominance.

She removed his last piece of clothing, and he pressed her gently onto her back. He suddenly pushed himself into her wet slit, and Gou gasped out loud. His size was bigger than she had imagined, and she was very tight. Gou moaned again, tears welling up in her eyes. He moved gently, in and out, but it was exceptionally painful. She clawed at his back, moaning. She felt his back stiffen. "Gou, I'm coming-!". She felt him come inside of her, and he gently pulled out. With a sigh he laid next to her, face up.

She moved next to him and snuggled on his chest. She was grateful that the pain was over. "So, how was your first time?" Seijuro asked her, grinning as if he already knew the answer. She laid her head on his chest and looked into his beautiful eyes. Then she laughed. "I didn't expect it to- uhhh- hurt so bad?" Seijuro joined her in laughing. "Your first time is never good. Next time will be better." He said with a wink. Gou's heart fluttered. She leaned over and kissed him with all the love she could muster. "It was perfect. Just painful." Gou studied his face. _I should tell him I love him right? I mean, I totally do. I'm head over heels for this guy. What if he doesn't say it back? _"Seijuro, I love you." She said suddenly. _CRAP! WHY DID I SAY IT?! _Seijuro sat up swiftly. "Gou! I-… I love you too!" Gou puffed happily. She leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was slow, and it caused major butterflies in her stomach. She pulled away smiling hugely.

Gou then realized how sticky and sweaty she was. "I think… I think I'm going to go shower." She said with a grin. As she walked away in her t-shirt, all she could feel was euphoria. _HE LOVES ME! I just lost my virginity. AND SEIJURO MIKOSHIBA LOVES ME._ She started to skip before she realized that she was in a bit of pain. She entered the bathroom and looked at her own flushed, glowing face.

_Seijuro Mikoshiba loves me,_ she thought again. _And I love him_. Gou thought contently.

* * *

There isn't enough Seigou smut in the world!

This was my first time writing smut. Remember this was Gou's first time, so she wasn't as focused on Seijuro! Next time it will be more.. satisfying.

**Please write reviews**! I'll definitely write more smut if you guys want! Maybe a shower scene...? *winks*

Thank you for reading!


End file.
